


The Lap of Luxury

by Tomibunny (Tomigiru)



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: (woo), Blowjobs, Car Sex, Limousine Sex, M/M, Size Difference, messy sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomigiru/pseuds/Tomibunny
Summary: Sometimes, it's best to let your filthy rich boyfriend spoil you.





	The Lap of Luxury

“I don't know, Sir, that still sounds awfully fancy.” Spud fussed more with his hair in the mirror, dissatisfied with the way the purposefully errant strands were laying. He wanted it to look effortless and unplanned, not messy. He sighed in frustration as the few strands fell back to the exact place they'd been before. 

“I'm telling you it'll be fine.” Ethan reached over, dabbing a bit of product on his fingers before twisting Spud's hair around them easily, releasing the strands in a nice, loose wave. Spud's face wavered between annoyance and awe. Ethan made all this fancy stuff look far too easy. 

Spud huffed, hovering his hand near the coiffed hair but not daring to touch it and somehow undo the magic his boyfriend had worked. 

“Just can't hold back your excitement, can you?” Ethan said, smirking at the small blonde. Spud rolled his eyes at the sarcasm. 

“It's not my kind of party, Sir, and I'm just a bit concerned that--” 

“You won't fit in?” Ethan moved closer, touching Spud's cheek and gently turning his head. Those big blue eyes were full of plenty of thoughts--but the nerves shone through. “I like you because you stand out, tiger.” 

Spud rolled his eyes again, scoffing, but Ethan had known him long enough to know the words meant a lot. Spud pulled away gently, moving to where he'd laid out the last bits of his outfit. 

“Fine, Sir, but if someone makes an off color comment about my suit, I'm not making any promises about pulling punches.” He straightened up, squaring his shoulders as he put on his cufflinks. 

He picked up his bow tie, moving to flip up his collar--then, warm, familiar fingers were brushing against his pulse point. The soft gasp at the contact escaped before he could stop it, an excited shiver shooting up his spine. 

“Let me help with that.” Ethan's voice was husky. That dreadful, playful tone that he would use to make Spud come undone was unmistakable. Spud swallowed sharply, cursing how much of an affect the man had on him, and how damn well he took advantage of it. 

Still, he relinquished the bow tie. 

Ethan's warm hands trailed softly over the sensitive skin of his neck teasingly, turning Spud's collar up the rest of the way gently. Another gasp escaped the smaller man when Ethan pulled him back a bit, pressing their bodies together as he draped the bow tie around Spud's neck, fingers moving to tie it. The only thing that stopped the gasp from becoming a groan at the hot press of Ethan's body was the fact that Spud had the sense to sink his teeth into his bottom lip. He knew Ethan could see that just perfectly in the mirror, but it was better than a sound. Ethan never let him live down some of the sounds he'd drawn out of him with these kinds of games. 

For an electric second, Spud's eyes met Ethan's in the mirror--Ethan's brown eyes were dark, mischievous and full of so much want it made the smaller man tremble a bit. 

“There.” Ethan said, pulling Spud away from the moment with a pat on the shoulder. 

“Bastard.” Spud huffed, face flushing bright pink as he adjusted his bow tie in the mirror, trying to play off how his hands were shaking. Ethan only laughed. 

“C'mon, tiger, if we take much longer we're going to pass the threshold for ‘fashionably’ late.” The larger man walked by, letting one of his hands trail over Spud's lower back, appreciating the fit of the suit he'd gotten tailored for him. Ethan wasn't really concerned on matters of whether expensive things were “worth” it--but there was no question that paying extra for a bespoke suit had been. 

The door was being held open by Ethan by the time that Spud had gotten his jacket on and double-checked his suit pockets for his wallet and ticket. Then he'd triple-checked whether his pocket square was up to snuff for such a high end event--though the internet didn't seem to have quite the answers he was looking for. The sight of Ethan holding the door for him made him blush, looking down to mess with his phone, mindlessly scrolling his Twitter feed. Ethan cut a handsome figure, one of his arms outstretched to gesture to the limo. Spud sucked in a deep breath about the way Ethan's dark suit hugged the muscles on his upper arm. He fixed his eyes back on his phone. 

“Getting yourself into trouble on Twitter again, tiger?” He was already well aware that his boyfriend was stalling, as well as trying to cover up the impressive shade of pink he was turning. It wasn't exactly the most well-thought-out trick. Especially since it left Spud perfectly vulnerable to surprises. “Come on, I already said we're going to be late!” 

Spud all but squeaked when Ethan's arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him close. Ethan's cologne immediately filled his senses, freshly applied, and the hard line of Ethan's muscular body against his sent Spud's heart pounding. 

“Sir! I--” 

“We're getting in the limo or I'm carrying you there.” Ethan said, the threatening tone of his voice sprinkled with a hint of mischief. Spud was plenty familiar with that voice, but there wasn't anything he'd heard with it that he'd be willing to repeat in public. 

He grumbled and let Ethan herd him to the limo. It was hard to stay mad, though, when Ethan opened the door for him, smiling in such a genuine way that it made Spud's heart feel tight, his stomach doing acrobatics.

He cleared his throat and ducked into the limo, pointedly not watching as Ethan got in himself, closing the door behind him. 

“Well, what do you think?” It was the question that got Spud to lift his head, just as the engine started, meeting Ethan's warm eyes. It was strange to think of Ethan Carter III asking for anyone's approval, but here they were, sitting in silence as Ethan waited with bated breath for Spud to say something about the luxurious date he was being taken on. 

“It's. Really nice.” Spud looked around, a bit overwhelmed by the smooth curves and rich materials around him. Sure, he got to be adjacent to the Carters’ wealth before dating Ethan, and Ethan had since taken him on private cruises and all kinds of things… but he didn't think he'd ever quite be able to wrap his head around it. 

“Nice?” Ethan scooted closer, one of his arms finding its way around Spud's shoulder. 

“I don't have many points of comparison, sir.” Spud shot back, a little bit disgruntled. He knew that Ethan was trying to impress him, but sometimes it came off as just rubbing his face in it. Ethan's face fell a little, that realization clocking as the limo took a turn around the corner--off the property--making him hold on to Spud a bit tighter so the smaller man didn't lose his balance. 

“I'll show you some of what it's got.” Ethan offered. Spud had already forgotten his brief spark of annoyance at the feeling of Ethan hugging him closer, and why bother saying no when the man so clearly wanted to mess around with so many of the buttons that were littered around the back. 

“Okay, sir. Dazzle me.” He said dryly, punching Ethan's shoulder softly. Ethan huffed out a chuckle before leaning over to the mini fridge and opening it up, smiling wickedly at the selection of booze revealed in its elegant frame. Spud looked like he had just found Atlantis. 

“Sir, I--is this--” 

“I'm assuming you want the whiskey, right? Just something to warm us up a bit.” The hunger in Ethan's eyes wasn't lost on him. He nodded in reply, because he knew his voice may come out a bit high pitched for his liking. 

He must've lost himself somewhere while watching Ethan's large, rough hands open the bottle, pouring two glasses of whiskey perfectly despite the fact that they were in a moving vehicle. He knew he must have because he didn't take the whiskey until Ethan had said his name a number of times, the edges of the man's eyes crinkled with amusement. 

“Sorry if it's all a bit much. I wanted to treat you, you know?” Ethan ran his fingers over Spud's wrist gently, now that Spud had a solid grip of his glass. The soft touch almost made him lose it. 

“It's very nice, sir.” He took a bigger sip of whiskey than he necessarily needed, letting his eyes roam over Ethan's body. That suit was devilishly tailored. The way it hugged all of those muscles… 

“I'm glad you think so. Another thing that's nice about limos…” Ethan set his whiskey down in what was essentially a glorified cup holder, then moved his way onto the bench Spud was on. “While they're very roomy, they're also pretty convenient for getting up close and personal.” 

Well. That was the last straw--two could play at that game, if Ethan was going to be so blatant about trying to get in his pants before they even arrived at their destination. 

“It would seem so, Sir.” Spud sidled up closer to Ethan's side, resting his free hand on one of those muscular thighs, letting it drift just a bit too far. The way Ethan spread his legs just a bit wider wasn't lost on him. “It seems well designed for a variety of activities, wouldn't you say?” 

Ethan chuckled, but it was so low that the end trailed off into more of a growl. Spud's cock twitched at that. There was no way he could resist the temptation when Ethan spread his legs a bit more than before, leaving Spud to admire the already impressive bulge between them. 

“Did you have anything in mind, Sir?” He slid his hand up to the bulge, pressing his hand to it teasingly. Ethan's hips didn't move, but Spud recognized both the look on his face and the way his breath stuttered--He’d seen it enough times before, after all… Ethan's hips hadn't moved, but it had taken almost everything he had to hold himself back. 

“You've been planning this.” The accusation was out of his mouth as soon as the realization hit him. Spud ran his hand slowly over Ethan's cock, satisfied that he was already fully hard. Ethan's jaw tightened--a telltale sign he was trying his very, very best not to moan--and he took a deep breath before he spoke. 

“Of course I have. Look at you.” Ethan cupped Spud's cheek. The emotion in those dark brown eyes winded him even more than the lust. “Who wouldn't want to spoil you as much as possible?” 

“Ethan, I'm…” Spud bit his lower lip, at a loss for what to say. It was still odd to him, on some days, that Ethan had been interested in him, of all people.

At the current moment, however, it was a bit hard to ignore. 

“I'm going to fuck you right here, tiger. You'd love that, wouldn't you? Love to know everything I've got in mind, all the ideas that made me get hard just from seeing the goddamn limo.” Spud leaned forward, his cock jumping to attention at Ethan's words. 

“Well, try not to make a mess. We're meant to be going to a party.” Spud raised at eyebrow at him, smirking. He knew Ethan would take that as a challenge. 

“Don't worry.” Ethan's hands wrapped around Spud's hips, hauling the smaller man into his lap as if he weighed nothing. “I'll be careful.” 

Spud bit down a bit hard at his bottom lip at that show of strength, leaning in until his breath was hot on Ethan’s jawline. “Promise?” 

“Fuck, baby, of course.” Ethan's hands slid to Spud's ass, pulling his hips even closer. The slip into the other familiar nickname--the one Ethan only used during things like this--made Spud's pulse speed up even more, and he was grabbing at Ethan's soft curls and tugging himself up into a messy kiss almost before he could help it. 

For a few moments, they were absorbed in it, simply kissing and rocking against each other. Sparks of arousal made Spud's core ache every time Ethan rolled his hips up, the bulge in his pants rubbing perfectly against his own. Ethan pulled away softly, running his hands up and down Spud's back before squeezing at his ass in a way that had his hips canting up needfully. 

“Give me a second, tiger.” Ethan winked, and Spud had to hold back a rather embarrassing sound of complaint when Ethan moved him off his lap back onto the plush leather seat of the limo. The plump, luxurious leather seemed cold after having Ethan's warmth pressed against him in so many places. Ethan leaned over to where the bar was, rustling around in the many drawers until he found what he was looking for. Spud bit his lip, watching as Ethan set a sizeable packet of condoms on the bar and turned back to him with a bottle of lube in hand. They were going to be late to this party. 

“You really did plan this out.” Spud said, somewhere between amazement and annoyance. Ethan only smirked in return, which earned him a rather impressive eye roll. 

“C'mere, baby.” Ethan placed the lube aside on the bench, grabbing one of Spud's legs and yanking him onto his back on the bench. Spud gasped, back arching both in response to the impact and to the heat that licked its way up his spine at Ethan manhandling him. The bastard knew far too well how much Spud liked it. 

“Ethan, our clothes,” It was a weak protest, considering that Spud was trying to process Ethan sidling up between his thighs, looking entirely too smug.

“You worry too much.” Ethan ducked down, yanking Spud even closer and lifting one of his legs to brace it over his shoulder. Spud drew in a shaky breath. He didn't think there'd ever come a time when the sight of Ethan between his legs didn't take his breath away. “Let me take care of you.” 

Those large, warm hands ran possessively over Spud's thighs as Ethan lowered himself further, nuzzling against the hard line of Spud's erection through his brightly colored suit pants. Spud whimpered, lifting his hips to try and get more friction. Ethan was always such a tease. One of Ethan's hands moved forward to fiddle with Spud's belt buckle, those thick, rough fingers making surprisingly quick work of things. His pants were being tugged down his thighs shortly after. 

Spud's erection looked nothing short of obscene in the tight underwear he had on, outlined in perfect detail. If not for the patterning on it, Ethan had no doubt there'd be a perfect patch of pre-cum visible where the head of Spud's cock sat. Unable to resist, he ran a finger delicately over the outline of it, pausing to focus on the ridge. Spud made a sound just short of a sob. Ethan's cock twitched violently in his suit pants at the sound, and it suddenly just wasn't very worth it to take his time. He growled softly as he pulled Spud's underwear out of the way, catching his cock in his mouth as soon as it sprung free. Spud sucked in a sharp breath of air, hands scrabbling at the leather of the seats as he shoved his hips up helplessly. 

Ethan took it happily, sucking lightly as Spud thrust into his mouth. He'd been right--Spud's cock was salty and slick with pre-cum already. Spud made another noise that was absolutely delicious, only spurring Ethan on to take him deeper, tongue teasing at the very base of Spud's cock as he looked up at the man. Ethan pulled back, teasing his tongue at the head of Spud's cock, enjoying the way a fresh spurt of pre-cum landed on his tongue. Spud's hands twisted their way into his curls, tugging him closer. Ethan let himself be shoved back down onto Spud's cock, breathing in through his nose when he bottomed out. Spud already smelled tantalizingly like sex and sweat. 

Ethan pulled off again, Spud's grip loosening at the first sign of him moving back, and took a big, wet-sounding breath. 

“Let loose, tiger.” He said, voice a bit scratchy. “Fuck me down on your cock.” 

Well. Spud certainly didn’t need to be told twice. He ran his fingers through Ethan’s curls, tightening around the back of his head. A slow smile curled Ethan’s lips, eyes hazy with arousal as he let himself be pushed down. Spud’s cock twitched at the image, knowing Ethan was letting him shove him around like this, and the movement made the head smack softly against the corner of Ethan’s mouth. Ethan opened wide, tongue wet and lewd looking, uncaring for the drool that dripped onto Spud’s thighs. 

Spud tugged him down, hips rising up until Ethan’s lips were pressed to the very base of his cock, Ethan looking up at him expectantly as drool dripped onto Spud’s sack. Spud yanked at Ethan’s hair, tugging him back roughly and then fucking right back in, tossing his head back and groaning as Ethan’s throat tightened around him, the larger man gagging a bit. The soft noise made Spud pull him all the way off, eyes drawn to the thick glob of slick that still connected Ethan’s mouth to the head of his cock. Thick, messy drool covered Ethan’s chin already. 

“Good?” He asked, searching Ethan’s heated, dazed eyes. Ethan only nodded, pushing his head forward a bit against Spud’s grip on his hair, mouth open desperately for Spud’s cock. Well, Spud wasn’t about to deprive him of what he so clearly wanted. He locked both his hands around the back of Ethan’s head this time, pleased with the larger man’s groan. 

The wet, sloppy sounds of fucking into his boyfriend’s mouth sounded absolutely lewd in the interior of the limo. Ethan’s tongue cushioning the underside of his cock and the sudden tightness when Ethan gagged or swallowed was driving him mad. He tossed his head back as he fucked into that wet heat, hips lifting fully off the bench of the limo. His thrusts were becoming quick, brutal, and erratic. More likely to make Ethan gag. 

Ethan’s eyes were watering, and at each pull back, more thick, sticky drool bubbled from his mouth and coated Spud’s cock. It was clear how desperate he was for more, though--before Spud could truly push him back down, he was already moving desperately to swallow down his cock again. He eagerly fucked back into Ethan's mouth, the sensation of his tongue pressing a bit harder to the underside making stars burst behind his eyelids. He gasped loudly before biting down his lip as hard as he could, staving off orgasm. 

“Sir, please, not yet, I…” He pulled Ethan off, looking at the man's messy face sheepishly. “I'd like to cum with you inside me.” 

“God, Spud,” Ethan grit out, voice rough, “you're so fucking hot. You know that?” He wiped his chin with the back of his hand, smirking. 

“Sir, maybe we should clean up a bit…” Spud glanced towards some of the towels and napkins that were poised nicely around the small tables, mini fridges (multiple mini fridges, he thought, head spinning), and cup holders. Ethan glanced down at his shirt, the pristine white dotted with a few drips of slobber. 

“I brought a change of clothes, don't worry.” He said, shrugging. “I'm set on getting out of these anyway.” He untangled himself from his position between Spud's legs, fingers working quickly at the buttons of his shirt. Those blue eyes watched, mesmerized as the tight, golden muscles were exposed. Spud sat back up fully, lifting his hands so he could spread them over Ethan’s chest, pushing the shirt to the side as he leaned in to kiss him. 

Ethan’s mouth was wet, still messy, but the kiss was still slow and sweet. The fact that his cock had just been between those plump lips definitely kept his excitement up, but he didn’t rush any, running his hands slowly and firmly over Ethan’s pecs before tugging lightly at Ethan’s nipples. The larger man pulled away with a soft gasp, and Spud smirked at how sensitive that area was, staying close enough that their breathing intermingled. 

“Do you like that, sir?” He teased, twisting one of the nipples. Ethan groaned and nodded, eagerly tugging his dress shirt and jacket the rest of the way off his arms, tossing them to some corner of the limo. 

“I wanna get in you, though.” Ethan said, voice low. He gave a short, soft kiss before reaching over to grab at the condoms he'd left on the bar, messily tearing one from the pack, but leaving it in its foil. 

"I'd love that." Spud said, wriggling his way out of his suit pants and tossing them to the opposing bench, underwear following soon after. Ethan’s hand shot out, quick as a whip, wrapping around one of Spud’s thin ankles and tugging him over. A breathless chuckle escaped the blonde as he fell backwards at the motion, startled but unquestionably turned on by it. Ethan chuckled as well, moving his hands to Spud’s hips, tugging him up on to his lap. Spud stayed lying down, giggling, prone and willing. The leverage of Ethan’s knees made it so that the pre-cum from Spud’s cock dribbled towards his abs. 

“You’re gorgeous, baby.” Ethan said, running a hand over Spud’s thigh as his other searched along the plush leather for where he’d tossed the lube. “I’m going to make a mess of you.” 

“You promised we’d stay clean,” Spud protested weakly. The pre-cum leaking onto his stomach was threateningly close to Spud’s dress shirt, which was already soaked to his chest with sweat. Ethan smirked, flicking the lid of the lube open. 

“Well, I also brought a change of clothes, remember?" He upturned the bottle of lube, letting the slick liquid pool onto Spud's cock and balls, the smaller man's hips jumping forward at the shock of cold. "Just in case." 

Licking his lips, Ethan took in the absolutely delectable sight. Spud's jacket was rumpled and tangled around his elbows, his button down damp and his bow tie crooked. Spud's blue eyes were bright with hunger, watching Ethan watch him. Cock jumping at Ethan's eyes landing on it. Despite his protests, it was clear that he didn't really mind the mess. 

Which is why Ethan didn't feel all too bad when he took both hands to gather up the high quality fabric of Spud's suit and popped it open, small, shiny buttons scattering to the plush, carpeted floor. A gasp escaped him at the cool air hitting his chest, his back arching tantalizingly as his nipples pebbled at the cold. Ethan licked his lips, filing away a few thoughts for later. For now, he wanted to get things moving. 

His hands trailed through the mess of lube, glancing Spud’s cock and making sure to massage some of the slick liquid into his balls, smirking at the cute squeak it earned him. Everything was messy and wet, his fingers making loud, slick noises as he rubbed the lube against Spud’s hole, teasingly pressing his fingers just a bit harder. Just enough pressure to make Spud’s back arch, the added leverage of Ethan’s knees under him making his already impressive flexibility seem even more exaggerated. 

A fair amount of lube dripped from his fingers and Spud’s thighs down onto his suit pants, but he wasn’t overly concerned with that. 

“You’re making...an absolute mess...you bastard.” Spud huffed out, unable to keep the fond smile off his face. Ethan replied by lifting his hand away from Spud’s ass and dragging his lube covered fingers over the man’s lithe chest, pausing to pinch a nipple. 

“Stop distracting me, baby, I’m trying to get in you.” He said, withdrawing his hand so he could go back to teasing at Spud’s hole. “You’re so nice and wet, it shouldn’t be very hard.” Spud groaned and tossed his head back, trying to lift his hips up further than they were angled currently, desperate to shove in Ethan’s thick fingers. Well, far be it from him to deny his boyfriend what he so clearly wanted. 

Spud lifted off the sticky leather of the limo seat and off Ethan’s lap beautifully when Ethan finally shoved his finger in, twisting it teasingly. A deep, rattling breath and a high pitched whine escaped him as he held himself there for a bit, hips lifted high and head pressed back hard against the soft seats. Ethan only teased a bit more before shoving Spud down, one hand on those slender hips as he shoved in another finger. 

The fact that he could so easily hold Spud down and the sight of how large his hand looked compared to Spud’s slender hips only made Ethan all the more eager. Spud was still trying his damnedest to buck and writhe against Ethan’s fingers as he scissored him, panting and running his hands through his own hair as if he needed something to do with them. When Ethan finally moved to press in a third finger, Spud almost broke the hold he was in with how hard he bucked. 

“Fuck me already, Ethan, or I’m going to bloody kill you.” Oh, Ethan loved that voice. It was always fun to tease enough that Spud got bossy. Ethan hummed, scissoring his fingers and watching the shudders course through the smaller man as if he’d been shocked by electricity. His fingers moving in and out made filthy, sloppy sounds because of the lube he’d applied...liberally. He smirked down at Spud, loving the way his expression trembled as he tried desperately to upkeep his stern glare as Ethan’s fingers worked him open. 

“I’m sorry, baby, what was that?” He asked happily, tugging Spud up a bit further onto his lap--a bit of an awkward position, but it allowed for Spud to feel the way his cock was tenting his suit pants. 

“Ethan! Now.” Spud looked like he was two seconds away from grabbing Ethan’s cock himself and shoving his way onto it--which, all things considered, sounded incredibly hot, but did throw a few wrenches into his plans. 

“Okay, okay, babe, let me get a condom on.” Ethan chuckled, pulling his fingers out so that he could grasp Spud’s cock, stroking it slowly as a distraction. With his other hand he grabbed the condom packet, tearing the foil with his teeth and rolling the condom on as quickly as he could. Spud, despite his frustration, was letting himself get lost in the feeling of Ethan’s hand gliding over his cock, the excess of lube negating the callouses on the man’s fingers. 

“You’re not going to cum inside me?” He asked, leveling Ethan with another look that made the larger man shiver. He tightened his grip on Spud’s cock on the last upstroke, watching the lean muscles of his shoulders and arms tense and release as the pleasure hit him. 

“I thought you wanted us to stay clean?” Ethan teased. Spud opened his mouth, clearly ready to protest, but then Ethan’s warm hand was holding his hip steadily and his cock was pressing into him, thick and filling despite the careful stretching he’d been given. His mouth fell open in a silent gasp, jaw working as if he could try to force out any of the curse words running through his mind as Ethan bottomed out. A few close friends had made some off-color jokes about what the size differential must do for him, but, well...they weren’t exactly wrong. 

Ethan stayed in that position for a bit, Spud shivering and arching on his cock, whining at the way it stretched him out. He’d taken his hand off the man’s cock, not wanting to overstimulate him, only to have Spud desperately wrap a hand around his wrist, directing him to hold his hips with both hands. It was absolutely gorgeous. Spud was spread out, the supple leather of the limo seats framing him--golden hair tousled, skin flushed pink as he shook. 

“Please, pleeease move, fuck--” Spud broke off into another whine, trying to shift his hips forward. The way he was placed on Ethan’s lap made it difficult to get leverage. No doubt that Ethan knew that. The bastard. 

“Wow, baby, you’re taking it so pretty for me.” Ethan cooed, bending in half so that he could press a kiss to the center of Spud’s chest. “And you asked so politely.”

“Bastard.” Spud grumbled, trying in vain to move his hips again. 

“You love me.” The words were punctuated by Ethan drawing back and slamming back into Spud, making him gasp and claw at Ethan’s shoulders, cursing loudly. 

The slide of sweat-slick skin and the wet, sticking noises of their thrusts filled the back of the limo for a while, Ethan watching as Spud writhed beautifully on the leather seats, whining and wriggling his hips in a desperate movement to cum. He leaned down, cock sinking in deeper as he did so, swallowing Spud’s gasp with his mouth as he kissed the man softly, practically bending him in half as he fucked into him. 

Spud whined against his lips, trying best he could to respond to the kiss while still letting out a litany of gasps and groans as Ethan hit all the right spots. The new angle made it so that Ethan’s cock was driving right against Spud’s prostate, practically milking dribbles of pre-cum from him, to the point that his cock was shooting over his stomach and chest with each particularly passionate thrust. He knew he must look a mess--he couldn’t stop his eyes rolling back, high-pitched noises practically being punched from him with each drive of Ethan’s hips. 

Ethan, meanwhile, was muttering a constant stream of praises, eyes raking over Spud's body as he took him, dark brown and possessive. 

"Ethan, please, please, I'm gonna cum," Spud tried to push down his embarrassment at the fact that he sounded like he was practically sobbing. His thighs were shaking, his hands going from gripping at the leather of the seats to tugging at Ethan’s curls desperately. Ethan grunted in agreement, shifting a bit to try and thrust even deeper. 

Spud arched, toes curling and grip tightening on Ethan’s hair as his cum shot over his prone body. He came hard enough that it splattered across his chest, some of it hitting his neck and chin. Ethan grunted, hands tightening on Spud’s hips tight enough to bruise as he came, his own movements stilling. 

Ethan pressed a kiss to Spud’s neck before carefully wrapping his fingers around the base of his cock, gingerly pulling out and pulling off the condom to tie it off. Spud let himself lay there on the seat for a bit, dazed and sated despite the sudden feeling of emptiness. 

“I guess….we’re going to be a bit more than fashionably late.” He finally wheezed, staring at the ceiling of the limousine. Ethan chuckled as he took a towel from somewhere and patted it at some of the cum on Spud’s stomach. 

“Please, Spud, I think the driver’s been going in circles for a good while now. Who needs to go to a party when we’re already having so much fun in here?” Ethan smirked, turning his gaze to the partition and almost sing-songing, “Driver, feel free to go around a few more times. I think we can manage a second round.” 

Drake looked at Ethan, and then the partition, then back at Ethan. His face, finally starting to turn back to its regular shade after all the exertion, immediately lit up bright pink again. The blush reached all the way to his ears. 

“Bloody fucking hell, the driver!” He dragged his hands down his face, mortified. Ethan laughed openly, as if there were no problem in the world. Then, those strong hands were on him again, pulling him into his lap and turning them towards the partition. 

Ethan pulled Spud’s legs open--the reflection in the dark glass was absolutely lewd. Spud felt like he was going to die of embarrassment, but he couldn’t deny the way his cock jumped at the image. 

“Let’s be sure to give him a good show for round two, hm?”


End file.
